Final fantasy, the finest fantasy of all
by Bukara-the-great
Summary: **Chapter 2 is up** The characters of ff8 meet the characters of ff9, what will happen to them. Erm... its kinda like a survivor thingie, 'cept not for a million. ^_~
1. Danger everywhere

Authors note this story may not be accurate with the games in some parts, but I don't want loads of reviews saying things like that. K? Bukara  
  
  
  
Squall looked out of the big windows of the garden. It was eerily calm; he didn't like it at all. A frown of mistrust crossed his face and brought Rinoa to his side. She looked at Squall with her big brown eyes and the frown vanished from his face. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Even if he felt as though something was wrong, he still couldn't stay tense when Rinoa was around.  
  
"What's up Squall?" Rinoa asked. She tilted her head to on side and Squall nearly laughed. She looked so much like her pet dog Angelo when she did that. He stroked her hair admiringly.  
  
"Nothings wrong, but shouldn't you be heading for that party with all the girls now?" Squall asked, changing the subject. If Rinoa got worked up and worried then who knew what she would do.  
  
"Right!" Rinoa exclaimed, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Squall watched her disappear through a door before heading back to the window. There was definitely something wrong, but he wouldn't worry about it at the moment.  
  
"Squall!" a voice, yelled. Squall turned round. Zell, Irvine and Rajin stood across the room. "Don't tell me you forgot!" Irvine yelled. Squall noticed his hat was missing again, Selphie must have persuaded him to let her wear it. He looked so different without his hat.  
  
"Forgot what?" Squall asked. He knew what they were on about really, but he liked to see if he could kid them. Zell, Irvine and Rajin's faces all filled with disappointment. It would have been perfect had Squall not burst out laughing then. "The looks on your faces! It was priceless!" he exclaimed. "Of course I didn't forget! I was just about to come!" Squall walked up to the others, a big grin across his face. It was time to have some fun now.  
  
"Alright!" Zell yelled, "Lets party!" Everyone laughed. This was going to be a night to remember. They walked through the automatic doors and in to the cafeteria where the party was to be held. (Zell had picked the location and had first choice of food.) The tables were covered in Balamb famous hotdogs. Squall sighed. Of course Zell had picked hotdogs; he was crazy for them.  
  
All the boys from the garden were there. It was time to celebrate the defeat of Ultemicia. There were laughs and jokes going round and Irvine had just stood up to give his speech, (he had wanted to boast how he had struck the final blow to Ultemicia forever) when suddenly the garden began to shake violently.  
  
Squall ran over to the window. Fog had covered the garden making it impossible to tell where they were, but he could tell they were going down. It was only a matter of time before they crashed into the ground.  
  
**************************  
  
Dagger, Eiko and Freya sat around a small table. They were watching Zidane and the other members of Tantalus perform 'I want to be your canary' in the airship. This was a very special performance, not only was it Daggers favourite show, but it also marked the day that she and Zidane first met. Freya smiled happily as she watched the others act. Even Steiner, Amerant and Vivi had taken roles among the normal Tantalus members.  
  
Eiko started giggling and pointed across the room towards where Quina stood at the buffet table. S/he had a plateful of food in front of them and had already practically cleared the room of food. Freya glanced over and sighed. They hadn't been able to cast Quina in the play because of his/ her strange way of talking and Quina certainly wasn't interested in watching the play. 'But still,' thought Freya. 'We never would have made it to the Outer Continent without Quina. Let him/her do what they liked.'  
  
It was officially four years since Dagger and Zidane had first met. Queen Garnet, that was what they called Dagger now. Dagger hated it. She knew that she was Queen now, but she didn't want the others to treat her differently than they used to. It was always "Welcome Queen Garnet," now when it used to be "Hiya Dagger!!" She put her head on her arms and sighed deeply. The final curtain dropped and she clapped as happily as she could.  
  
She knew she should be happy, but being queen sucked. She groaned and closed her eyes, she really didn't feel like celebrating, something had got her really down and depressed. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and turned round to see Zidane. He smiled kindly and Dagger attempted a smile back. Zidane could see she was depressed. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.  
  
Eiko had gone off to watch Quina eat and Freya had gone to see the others. Zidane put his hands on Daggers. "Garnet, what's up?" he asked. Dagger gave him a funny look and Zidane quickly changed what he said. "Dagger what's up?" he corrected himself.  
  
Dagger looked directly at Zidane. "I'm fed up of being the Queen, nothing good ever happens. I liked it better when we were travelling. Nobody treated me like a fragile doll then." Zidane nodded in understanding.  
  
"How about we go up to the roof, just you and me?" he held out his hand. Dagger smiled and took it. Zidane could always cheer her up. They climbed the ladder to the roof. Eiko watched them disappear out the hatch, waiting a few minutes before she followed them. As she climbed up the ladder a violent jerk rippled through the airship and she tumbled into the opposite wall, knocked unconscious among the debris.  
  
**************************  
  
Rinoa and the other girls were all in the second floor classroom when the Garden began to plummet towards the ground. Tables covered in food and decoration were flung across the room carelessly. Selphie shrieked, clutching Irvine's hat to her head. There was panic all round and she was so scared that she couldn't move.  
  
  
  
Quistis, Rinoa and Fujin were just running through the door when they spotted Selphie, curled up in a terrified ball in the corner of the room. Rinoa and Quistis positioned themselves either side of Selphie, to try and pursuade her to come, but impatient Fujin picked her up and carried her.  
  
The next few minutes as the garden hit the ground were a blur, but when the dust settled , what they saw was far worse.  
  
***********************  
  
Zidane and Dagger were sitting on the roof of the airship when it jerked. Zidane had quickly managed to grab onto a handle, but Dagger went flying towards the ship edge.  
  
"Help me Zidane!" she tried to scream, but the rush of air made it impossible to hear. The edge was drawing nearer and nearer and Dagger closed her eyes and screamed. Just as she was about to fly off the edge Zidane let go of where he was holding and put his arms around her, protecting her tfrom the fall to come.  
  
So what to ya think? You'll have to wait a while for the next chapter cos its in makin, I've nearly finished but not quite. Bukara 


	2. Broken links in the chain

Chapter Two Broken links in the chain  
  
Quistis gasped as the dust cleared. There was no one else around except for her, Fujin and Selphie. The ground around was littered with smouldering debris and there was no way that the garden would fly again for a long time. The land around was covered in miles and miles of patchy grass. Selphie looked up, Irvine's hat still on her head. Where had everyone else gone? Even Rinoa was not with them anymore. She sat on the ground hugging her knees to her chest, then took off Irvine's hat to hug it to her chest. They were certainly out of luck today. It was just then as Selphie, Quistis and Fujin were all looking up at the sky that the strangest thing happened. A large airship passed overhead in the sky, a tail of fire travelling behind it. It was steadily plummeting towards the mountains in the distance. Fujin stood there, staring at this when Zidane fell on her head. She was not pleased with this (like most people). As she lay there squashed against the grass, Zidane came to terms with his surroundings. He didn't seem to notice Fujin crawl out from under him until she stood before him, her pinwheel in her hand and anger in her eyes. "RAGE!" she yelled. Zidane pulled out his dagger, if some girl was trying to attack him he might as well defend himself. As he watched, the blue haired one with the pinwheel came closer and the other two drew weapons as well, nunchas and a whip. Zidane knew he was out-numbered, bust surely he could take three girls on. There would have been a wild fight then, had someone not called out. "Zidane?" Dagger exclaimed. She was worried, couldn't find Zidane anywhere. She gripped the handle of her staff tightly, making a deep groove in her hand. She had never seen this place before, and she had travelled all over Gaia. The airship had disappeared into the mountains by now. Dagger wondered what had actually happened, what could have knocked the ship like that? Dagger had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she never noticed Zidane and his little fight until he came running towards him. "Dagger, are you okay?" he exclaimed as he ran at her. Dagger was amazed, she thought the impact as they were thrown from the airship would have caused them to be thrown far away from each other. Zidane wrapped his arms around Dagger and hugged her. As Dagger peered over his shoulder she saw three rather angry looking girls standing behind Zidane. "Erm, Zidane, I think we have company," she told him while pointing a finger curiously at the girls. "They have something in for me, they keep chasing after me and trying to attack me. All I did was accidentally land on one of them." Dagger let go of Zidane and walked over to the girls. "Erm. hi," she said very quietly. Fujin and Quistis stood still, looking very angry, but Selphie returned to her normal bouncy 'I love everything' self. "Hi," she exclaimed. "I'm Selphie Tilmitt, who are you?" Her hair bounced up and down as she talked. Fujin scowled at her, trust Selphie to ruin her image, she'd gone from tough to wimpy in a single sentence. Quistis realised that there was no need to try and act tough anymore. She relaxed and clipped her whip back onto her belt. Fujin gave her an awkward look out of the corner of her eye, but then dropped her pinwheel to the ground. "MORON!" she yelled at Selphie (who was not at all effected by this because she was so used to being insulted.) Quistis held out her hand to Dagger. "I'm Quistis, pleased to meet you." Dagger smiled. "My name is Queen Garnet til Alexandros 17th, but most people call me Dagger. This," she added, while pointing at Zidane, "is Zidane." Zidane gave an awkward wave. Fujin pointed to Zidane and smirked. "STUPID IDIOT!" she shouted, then added, "ME FUJIN." The two parties talked together about where they were from and how they'd come to be here. "So," Zidane said, thinking out loud, "I wonder what's happening to the rest of our friends?"  
  
************************************  
  
Squall rubbed his head. It was cold, strangely cold. He tried to open his eyes, but the energy seemed drained from him. No one knows how long he lay there like that, just thinking about random things that popped into his head, like the price of Balamb garden hotdogs. As he lay there, something warm and wet dripped onto his face. He opened one eye lazily and blinked in disbelief. There was a thing in front of him. Now, this thing was actually Quina, but Squall had never met one of the Qu tribe before. Squall wiped his face, the strange thing had drooled all over him. he was not impressed. Squall moved his arm, desperate to get away from the strange slobbering monster. Pain rippled through his body and he groaned. "Don't move, I think you've broken your arm." Squall wondered who had said this, he knew it could not have been the drooling monster, it did not look smart enough to be able to talk. It was then that he noticed her in the shadows. She was tall and the darkness hid her face, and at first he thought she was just a normal human being, but as she stepped forward, he saw that she wasn't. She seemed to be like an over-sized rat in clothes. She held a long spear in her hand, the kind of weapon that was outlawed in the gardens years before. Squall looked n disbelief, where on earth was he? Strange drooling monsters and rats, great he must be dreaming. The rat girl walked forward, she knelt down beside Squall, ripping a strip of fabric from her clothes. She lifted Squalls arm up tenderly, making a sling from the fabric. "I'm Freya," she told him, "and this is Quina." Freya laughed as Squall gave Quina a strange look. "Don't worry," she added. " He doesn't have rabies or anything." Squall looked up at Freya. "I'm Squall," he replied quietly, then lapsed into unconsciousness. 


End file.
